


Ten. Like the number.

by tenhiraeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, College AU, Fluff, I'm not kidding, M/M, cashier!johnny, could cause diabetes, johnny being cute with kids?, very touchy and lovey dovey, very very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenhiraeth/pseuds/tenhiraeth
Summary: in which johnny is a broke college student and works in a grocery storehis last costumer of the day is a mom with a small boyand that boy asks him about girlfriends.





	1. 〇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm sorry for this being short
> 
> its 2 am 
> 
> and this plot is cute so i wanted to write it out quickly
> 
> please excuse any typos or grammatical errors!! english isn't my first language and i'm trying to improve my writing uwu

It's been a long day and to be honest, all Johnny could think about is going home and watching some Netflix; maybe cuddling on the Sofa with Ten. He never thought bagging groceries could be this exhausting.

He exhaled loudly before greeting the next and last costumer for the day. It was a lady, busy with her phone while her maybe-4-year-old son pulled at her sleeve to grab her attention. 'Oof, poor boy' was left unsaid.  
"Good evening, ma'am." Johnny shot the costumer a smile while starting to scan and bag up her groceries.  
She nodded.  
"Moooom! I really want a girlfriend, mom, Olli said he already kissed two girls .." the little boy whined, and Johnny thought it was actually quite cute.

Johnny wished he was at that age again, his only worries being the new hot wheel cars, who he's going to play with in the mud next time it rained, what was on tv this evening and if his mom would let him stay up past his bedtime.  
He was caught off-guard as he noticed that the little boy was now starring at him, looking pretty curious.

"Hey, Mr Cashier! You're a big boy, right? Did you kiss girls already? Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty? Do you bring her flowers? Sometimes I wonder if i should buy Kimmi from kindergarten flowers.." he said, his mouth never seeming to stop moving.

"U-uh-", Johnny managed to stutter out before his mom cleared her throat and glared at her son.  
Johnny put the last package of milk in the bag before crouching down to be on eye-level with the child.

"To be honest with you, I don't have a girlfriend but I have a boyfriend. And yeah, I guess, he's pretty.. And I love him sooooo much." Johnny said before theatrically moving his hands in a big circle.  
"A boy? You can do that?! Mom! I can have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?"  
If Johnny didn't know better he'd say that that woman was more than simply flustered. She sighed but crouched down too.  
"Of course. If you reaaally love someone it's not important if it's a boy or a girl." she said, surprisingly.  
The boy beamed.  
"What's his name? Do you kiss each other? Oh- oh!! Speaking of flowers, mom bought these, do you think your boyfriend would like these?"

Johnny chuckled. 'How cute that boy is'  
He got up and glanced at the flowers that were still on the counter before scanning them and the rest of the groceries.

"His name is Ten, like the number."  
"One-Two-Three.. " the boy counted his fingers and held up both of his hands "Ten?"  
"Yes!", he finished scanning the items and bagged them up. He looked at the Mom and pointed to the screen, "That would be 27.10."

After she checked out the boy now grabbed Johnnys sleeve. "Tell your boyfriend i said hi!"

"I will, get home quickly, hm?"  
The boy nodded and smiled.  
"Good night Mr. Cashier!" he waved before being dragged out of the shop by his mom.


	2. 十

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also very short :( i want to post them together to make it a one shot but you wouldnt get notified if i just edit it right?? dunno i'm new at ao3 dbdbdbdh i apologize
> 
> i'll proof read tomorrow !!! i didnt expect people to like the first chapter a whole lot, so thank you for giving kudos and commenting 

Johnny took his work uniform off before heading to the stand with the flowers. Only a bouquet with red tulips was left, but he doesn't complain.

_Red Roses would be too cheesy anyway and Ten would tease him for it (no he wouldnt)_

 

Speaking of Ten — the phone in his back pocket began vibrating — "Hey babe," Johnny answered.

 

A giggle emitted from the speaker thats pressed to his ear. " _Hyung_.. I wanted to ask if we'd eat dinner together tonight, i wanted to try out a spinach pasta I saw on the food network"

 

"Ten, you really think I would turn that offer down? I'll head home in a sec."

 

"Alright! Later, honey."

 

"But make sure to wash your hands! Love you, Tennie"

 

For some reason Johnny never felt so happy to head home ( _even if its just their dorm – with Ten everywhere feels like home and Johnny would be okay with his life staying like this forever_ ) the flowers sitting on the passenger seat next to him.

 

When he got out of the car the sun was setting and _oh how he would kill to watch this sunset with Ten on a beach, a rooftop–_

"The flowers.", he said under his breath, he almost forgot.

 

He grabbed them before heading up to their room. The key almost found its way into the lock before the door opened, revealing Ten smiling up at him.

He stepped on his tip-toes and slung his arms around the taller ones neck.

"I missed you." Ten mumbled against his lips.

"Bet that I missed you more?" Johnny peeked Tens lips before leaving them to leave kisses all over his jaw and stumbling into their shared room.

 

"Ten, these tulips, I didn't if you'd like them but they were the onl-"

" _Oh shut up already_ , they're so cute", the smaller said and plastered one last peek to Johnnys cheek, "Put them into water, i'll finish the pasta."

 

When they sat down, Johnny excitedly told the younger about the little boy he met just an hour prior. If eyes could talk Tens eyes would probably repeat "i love and adore you so much" in a mantra.

"He told me to tell you he said hi." Johnny finished with a grin.

"Children really make you soft, don't they?" Ten chuckled, _so so so so cute-_

 

The rest of the evening was spent on their beds (that they pushed together) watching a new movie that just came out– some sappy drama — Ten liked them.

 

Not even thinking about it he pulled the smaller boy closer to his body and placed a kiss behind his ear. _One._ Another three on on his shoulder. _Two, Three, Four._ Smiling agains the delicate skin Johnnys lips wandered to his collarbones– _five, six_ – sucking light pink marks before kissing each one of them. _Seven._ Two more kissed were placed on Tens neck before he stopped

_Eight, Nine_

and propped himself up so he could look Ten in the eyes.

" _ **Ten**_."

Johnnys eyes looked so warm and loving, Ten could feel himself falling in love all over again with those soft lips against his own and his heart racing in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i- i hope u enjoyed this uwu eventhough it was short,,, also hmu on twitter @ioungho or cc @jyantens!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ (also,,, if u want to suggest plots in case i ever get the motivation to write again which is once every blue moon)


End file.
